Under the Eclipse
by netta
Summary: Another Kaito is up loose with Kaito Kid along the way and lead destruction to Tokyo. This time, their target is Kudo Shinichi and Heiji Hattori...what will happen? what's it to do with the day of the eclipse?


Under the Eclipse  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
It's evening, and Kaito Kid is off loose with another game. But he's not alone.......another girl magician is with him to play the game as well.....  
  
"Hey girl, I'm back, and I've accomplished my mission!" said Kaito  
  
"Yea, sure. It's my turn to shock the world. I will be better than my dad and mom!" said the girl magician  
  
"So......what are you doing this time, Ran?" asked Kaito  
  
"Hm.....apart from the usual??" answered Ran  
  
"BLOWING BUILDINGS?! Again?!" said Kaito, with shock  
  
"Ahem.....Kaito, do you want to know what you look like when I turn you into a frog? and, what's the matter with blowing houses up? You've done it millions of times as well!"  
  
"Well, nothing really....."  
  
"Hm....almost midnight, gotta get ready fer it! one minute left....."  
  
"wow...the countdown....."  
  
"SHUT UP KAITO!"  
  
"3......2.....1.......and the excitement starts........ NOW! 0!"  
  
The Tokyo Police sector blew up in a matter of seconds. Screams and shouts filled the air within moments. Pieces of glass shattered everywhere, panicking people, running around in search for water or a distinguisher. The fire brigade arrived 5 minutes later. Which makes matters worse. The fire is now up high and it's hard to stop.  
  
"Aw!~It's Kaito up loose again...."  
  
"Yes....I suspect so, Shinichi. He is the only people who are brave enough to do so." said Inspector Megure  
  
"I wonder, why would they blow up the Tokyo Police sector anyway?" said Shinichi, thinking hard  
  
"Well, I guess that you guys are too dumb to realize that......it takes real talent to work that out....HAH!" a voice up at the tower clock shouted.  
  
"It's...it's....it's not Kaito at ALL! It's another one! or...is it Kaito in disguise?" shouted Shinichi  
  
"Hey, Shinichi, I guess that the next target will be YOU 'n' your friend Heiji!! We'll have some fun then! cya later!" said the voice.  
  
"Oh no! We let her get away!" said Shinichi, furiously  
  
"Why did you say 'her' and not 'he'?" asked Megure  
  
"Are you that dumb to realize that the magician was a girl and not a boy? It's not Kaito in disguise! Kaito has a plain ribbon on his hat, but this one, she has a big bow tie, and with a girl voice! So, do you suspect that it'll be a boy??" said Shinichi  
  
"No...not at all...." replied Megure, ashamed  
  
"There's one problem....." said Shinichi "...that girl really looks like Ran..."  
  
"Ran?! you mean the karate girl?!" said Megure  
  
"Well, yea...of course! No, really, Ran's a mathematician...."  
  
"........oh.....sorry"  
  
That very evening, Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama came over to Shinichi and Ran's place. They came over to try and figure out who that mysterious girl magician was. They had a real big trouble to find out who she was! Their computers didn't work in the Tokyo Police sector office!  
  
"I guess that the reason for that girl magician to blow up the Tokyo Police sector office was to destroy the computer info. So we are not able to track her down. We all know who Kaito is, but we can't get hold of him. Even I can't do it. It's to hard to catch him. Almost impossible." said Shinichi  
  
"Hey, did you say before that the girl magician looked pretty much like me?" asked Ran.  
  
"I mean, something like you..... that's the biggest problem. We won't be able to know who is who..." said Shinichi  
  
*gasp* went Ran  
  
"Shinichi, you know what you should do? You should get Ran to stick to you all the time, and then you won't loose her!" said Heiji  
  
"You stupid little person! Be quiet! Will you?!" said both Shinichi and Ran  
  
"Sure...sure....just don't punch me in the face though.....I'm scared" said Heiji, sarcastically~  
  
"Hey, wait! I know where the computer has all the information which the girl magician couldn't had touched!" said Shinichi  
  
"Ah yes, Ninzaburo Shiratori's computer room. Of course....that's the only secret place that hardly anyone will be able to get into...." said Heiji  
  
"Yah.especially when he has all these so-called "fire-proof" or "non- explosive" walls and glass for his construction of the room.oh, and it was ESPECIALLY designed for him as well." said Shinichi.  
  
All four of them set off to Shiratori's computer room. Which was in fact, when they got in, was very tidy! They all thought that Shiradorinin Zafurou was a very messy person! When they got it, they ran to the computer, and switched it on. They found out that the information wasn't missing!  
  
"Hm...." said Shinichi "I think that we should search for 'last magician of the century'"  
  
So they searched, but there was no match for the girl magician. Only Kaito Kid was found  
  
"You know, Shinichi, there's always one problem with you, you always think that magicians only ended up in the last century, can't you start searching for 'girl magicians'?" asked Heiji  
  
".......fine...fine...you beat me this time!" said Shinichi  
  
So they searched for 'girl magicians'. There was one match for it! They opened the file. And to their surprize, they found that the girl looked exactly like Ran. But her birthday was different. Her blood type was O and that her mother was called 'Shizuka' not 'Eri', and her father's name was 'Midaka' and not 'Kogoro' so that means that it couldn't have been Ran's twin.  
  
"The problem now is, how come they both can look so alike?!" said Heiji  
  
"No idea, and it's not a fake identity, either." said Shinichi "The name, as well, look, this girl magician's called 'Ran' as well...."  
  
"AHHHHHH~!" screamed Ran "there's another person that looked exactly like me!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile when Shinichi and others look at that profile.......Gin and Vodka also heard that there was this magician girl. They heard that she is the most strongest magician in the world! Even stronger than Kaito! That was the main reason why Kaito was so scared of her in the first place. Gin and Vodka now are on their way to catch her.  
  
"Hey, buddy, if we can actually get this girl magician to help us, we'll be able to destroy Kudo Shinichi and Heiji Hattori! We'll then be stronger that everybody else!" said Vodka  
  
"Yes, that's absolutely true. We can then also kill Shiha as well!" said Gin  
  
They drove towards where Kaito Kid and Ran was, Gin and Vodka knew where they would appear after the bombing took place.somewhere safe, and it was always the rooftop which could see the fire brigades helping to ditch the fire out.  
  
"Hey, you kids there, in white suits." said Gin  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Ran  
  
"We were asking if you would like to join us as a group to destroy some people......" said Gin  
  
"Are you kidding?~ We need help in destroying people?~ Kid, do you think that that's true?! Hah, I guess that you've found the wrong people, but, we might think about it, and if we decide to join, we'll contact you then." said Ran  
  
Fury swept through Vodka. Vodka raised his gun and shot it towards the two magicians, hoping that it will kill one of them. But at that instant, both the magicians disappeared.  
  
"Are you crazy Vodka?! They might not co-operate with us now! Why on earth did you shoot them anyway?!" asked Gin  
  
"I...I...I was to annoyed that they won't join us...." said Vodka  
  
"We don't have the potential to make them join us, it's up to them, they can kill us instantly. No with a gun, but just with a stare! We're hoping that they'll join us to make us stronger! Don't ever do that again or I'll have to shoot your brains out! Got it?!" said Gin  
  
?  
  
That late night....  
  
Ran, the magician went to another mission, but this time, it was to challenge Shinichi. It was 1.00am. at night......Ran had just arrived at Shinichi's house. Ran then puts a note on Shinichi's table and starts to leave. But before she could leave, she spotted movement. She then turned herself into Kaito, so no one will know it was Ran. She then, using Kaito's person, escapes swiftly, because everyone knows who he is, and not everyone knows who Ran is.  
  
"Just got away in time! Hah!" said Ran  
  
"What have you been up to?! Disguising as me!" said Kaito.  
  
"Nothing really, just for an escape emergency!!" said Ran  
  
"I can't believe that you can actually disguise as me and let the people catch me and not you!" said Kaito  
  
"Ah well, I've disguised me as you already, nothing you can do about it, really....." said Ran  
  
?  
  
Morning.....  
  
*yawn* went Shinichi  
  
"Ah....I see that there's a note for me.....and why....interesting...." said Shinichi "Huh?! Ran's in danger???? What does that mean??? Which Ran anyway???"  
  
Shinichi got dressed as quickly as he can, then, on his skateboard, he arrived at Kogoro's house.  
  
"Hey! Open up!!" Shinichi slamed the door "Hey! It's me! Shinichi!"  
  
The door opened with Kogoro standing there, looking furious with Shinichi.  
  
"Hey, kid, there's a nicer way to ask someone open the door, it's to 'ring the bell'" Kogoro pointed to a button next to the door "come in anyway....."  
  
"Where's Ran?" asked Shinichi  
  
"Ran! Hey Ran! A friend of your's wants to see you!" shouted Kogoro  
  
"ah~! Dad, there's a more politer way to ask someone to get up, it's to go by their side and say, someone's looking for you at the moment....' anyway, who wants to see me in this time of the morning?! I'm still half a sleep, AH! If I see that person, I'll give him or her a good punch in the face.!" said Ran  
  
"It's this boy here!" Kogoro said, pointing to an empty seat. "Huh? He was there a minute ago!!!"  
  
"Let me guess, is it Kudo Shinichi???!!!" asked Ran  
  
"yea....it was..." replied Kogoro  
  
"Shinichi! If you don't want your face being punched like a punching bag, come out at once!" shouted Ran  
  
Shinichi then came out underneath the table and said 'hi' softly, as he was scared of Ran's karate skills...!  
  
"Ah yes, Kudo Shinichi isn't it?" asked Ran slyly.  
  
"Um....yes....."said Shinichi with a shocked look  
  
"What are you up to?! Why on earth are finding me at this sort of the time?! IN THE MORNING!? Gee Shinichi, you should pay respect to someone's time schedule! I don't get up until 10:00!~ and YOU know that!.......now, what's the matter????"replied Ran  
  
Shinichi handed Ran the piece of paper that he found on his table and Ran just stared at it with an empty face.  
  
"Oh...spooky....real spooky, and what do you have to say to this? Shinichi?" asked Ran  
  
"....Wellz....I was coming over to see if you're alright..." said Shinichi  
  
"When exactly did you get this note??!" said Ran  
  
"Erm...last night.....yea.....yea....last night..." replied Shinichi  
  
"Do you think that this person will get me this MORNING?!" said Ran furiously  
  
"He/she might....." said Shinichi  
  
"By heaven, you are so out of your brain that you may not even have a brain super detective!" said Ran "if this note was sent to you last night, then that person will not ACT straight away but to leave it for a few days till you kinda ferget and then ACT the murdering scene or something bad on me! Do you still have you common sense with you?!"  
  
"Who did you say was the super detective!?" said Kogoro  
  
"Shinichi..." replied Ran  
  
"WHAT?! YOU SAID THAT HE WAS THE SUPER DETECTIVE!? WELL I DON"T THINK SO! I SOLVED THE MYSTERIES AND THIS LITTLE BOY HERE DID NOTHING!" shouted Kogoro  
  
Aw...yea right...thought Shinichi I was the one who gave you all the hints! And you were thinking about all these crazy ideas that didn't even make sense and getting the wrong person captured! But, can't help it can't I?  
  
" Let me see the piece of paper?" asked Kogoro  
  
"Yea...here you go" said Ran  
  
"You can't deduct anything from this piece of paper" said Shinichi  
  
" You can DEDUCT by looking at the person's writing and see if you recognize it!" shouted Kogoro  
  
opps...he does have some skill in him? doesn't he? but, it was thanks to me that I taught him all the skills that were used in solving mysteries! thought Shinichi  
  
"I feel that the writer of this piece of paper will act tonight" said Kogoro  
  
Late at night - Tokyo city park (near Kogoro's house)  
  
"come on! stupid detective Heiji and Shinichi!" said Kogoro  
  
who was the STUPID detective?! say that again and I'll beat you up! Thought both Shinichi and Heiji  
  
"Be quiet!" said Shinichi "You hear that?"  
  
tap tap tap  
  
" What's that sound?" asked Kogoro  
  
"Sounds like footsteps, we've got a visitor" said Heiji  
  
"I guess so! be ready to strike!" said Shinichi  
  
"Guys, be a bit more real, anybody can spot you from there!" a voice shouted  
  
Lights lit up around them, they were surrounded with lights, then with a split second, the lights were gone and they heard a distant scream  
  
"AH!~"  
  
"Who was that?!" said Shinichi "and...who shouted?!"  
  
"That was Ran's voice!!!!!! Got to head back to the house!!!! HURRY!!!" said Kogoro  
  
"Now, that was very difficult to deal with, Shinichi, this person seems to be a high killer or something of that sort" said Heiji  
  
"Yes...I suspect that it's Ran the magician" said Shinichi  
  
"What makes you think that?!" said Heiji  
  
" I remember the night when we thought that the magician was Kaito and it turned out that it was not Kaito, the magician said that her next target was me" said Shinichi, panting from all that running  
  
"Ran! Are you still here?!" shouted Kogoro  
  
There was no reply.  
  
" I told you! The murderer or someone was going to act tonight! unlike your strategies young man!~ " said Kogoro  
  
Ran was gone, disappeared. There was a note left lying on the desk.  
  
'The sun will disappear tomorrow'  
  
"what?! what does it mean?!" said Shinichi  
  
"Well, what's the day tomorrow?" asked Heiji  
  
"19th October" said Kogoro  
  
"19th October...19th October...Oh! I've got it Shinichi! Tomorrow's the day when the eclipse will take place! The moon will block out the sun's light!" said Heiji  
  
"Well, what's that got to do with Ran?!" said Kogoro  
  
"That's what I want to know" answered Shinichi  
  
"I'll phone Kazuha and see what she has to say about this....well, at least that Ran's best friend is Kazuha..." said Heiji " Hey ! There's a voice mail in my mobile. Wonder what it says."  
  
beep.....Heiji-san! Go to the moon-.AHHHH!! .....beep.beep.beep. [the phone hung up]  
  
"What! what was that?! It's phoned by Kazuha though! wait! play that again and make the sound more louder so that I can hear!" said Shinichi  
  
"WHAT?! what's happened to Kazuha?!" said Heiji, worried  
  
"I'm not sure.I couldn't get hold of what she said at the end.even though she made and effort to say where she wanted us to go." said Shinichi  
  
"Righty Oh.so I guess the magician has captured Kazuha as well?" said Heiji  
  
"You can't really be sure of that actually, we both are not sure at all. All we have got is a piece of blank paper and that is it." said Shinichi, in quick, desperate speech. "But she made clear of some kinda place I think. It started off with the word 'moon'."  
  
Both Shinichi and Heiji then rushed to find the "complete address book" where they searched for all the places consisting the word "moon" in it. They found in total of 1910 addresses with the word 'moon' in it.Both of them were very depressed. They could not possibly find all of the places within a day's time.It was virtually impossible to find the places at such a rate!  
  
"Oh great! Now what?! There are in total of 1910 addresses with the word 'moon' in it!" said Heiji annoyingly.  
  
"All we can do is to try and figure out which is the right address, I think both of the notes being left gives an idea.doesn't it?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"It could possibly.but it still would take up to much time.what about telling Inspector Megure about it? He could help out.I think." said Heiji  
  
"No.Although he has the whole police sector, but I don't think that that will be a help, you see, if we actually send police chasing after them, they won't stay at an exact place for us. This mission was set for us, and US only. If you remembered Ran the magician say that "her next target was us"?" explained Shinichi. "That should be the main reason why we should not be contacting other people, all this does is to make the magicians go away and leave us with nothing."  
  
"You've got a point there." said Heiji. "Righty Oh.so, where do we start? May I ask?"  
  
"Haven't a clue.just.haven't a clue."  
  
"Oh.great! Superb answer."  
  
"Yah, I realized ages ago.Let's go back to Mouri's house. See if HE COULD think of ANYTHING.haha."  
  
"I doubt he could anyways.he has weird thoughts.just like his own personality." Said Heiji So, Heiji and Shinichi headed back off to the Mouri's house, well, probably NOT for a cup of coffee as usual. But ready for a long long night to see what the girl magician is up to. 


End file.
